(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication glasses, and more particularly to wireless communication glasses that combines a pair of glasses and wireless communication devices together for wireless communication.
(2) Description of the Related Art
When a user drives a car or rides a motorcycle, it is dangerous and inconvenient to use a conventional mobile phone. Furthermore, using the conventional mobile phone involves a high-frequency electromagnetic wave that is probably bad for the health. For this reason, a conventional handsfree kit is frequently used. But the conventional handsfree kit connecting to the conventional mobile phone often suffers from loose contact. In order to improve these issues, people have gradually developed a wireless communication mode that is called bluetooth.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wireless communication mode involves a conventional mobile phone 1a in wireless communication with a wireless handset 3a by a wireless communication transceiver 2a. The wireless communication transceiver 2a has a data cable 21a having a data connector 22a connecting to the conventional mobile phone 1a. The data connector 22a is made into different types of connectors in order to mate with different brands of mobile phones, so that the conventional mobile phone 1a receives signals from the wireless handset 3a or delivers signals to the wireless handset 3a by the wireless communication transceiver 2a. 
However, when a user wears a pair of glasses 4a and the wireless handset 3a, the wireless handset 3a and a temple 41a of the glasses 4a respectively hook to the same ear of the user, which adds loading of the user's ear. The user also meets with inconvenience when the user first puts on the pair glasses 4a and then the wireless handset 3a. 
Therefore, according to above descriptions, there are some issues of inconvenience, which need to be improved upon.